krayt_fang_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
Klawfist Syndikate
The Klawfist Syndikate is a large criminal organization based on Kyysha. Made up mostly of Trandoshans, it's "secretly" led by the Satrap of the Klawfist Klan from his palace in the Klawfistland Kapital. The Klawfist Syndikate deals in slavery, drug trafficking, and pirating. They keep the Empire off their back by paying them a portion of profits as tribute. Overview The Klawfist Syndikate Trandoshan criminal empire based on Kyysha covering many different areas, both legal, illegal, and in between. The largest business done by the Klawfist Syndikate is slave trafficking, but they will do just about anything for enough money. Klawfist is the name of one of the provinces of Kyyshun, inhabited by the Klawfist Klan. The Satrap of the Klawfist Province is also the leader of the clan and the syndicate. Syndikate Enforcers patrol regions controlled by the Klawfist, forcing all denizens to obey their will or face punishment, while Klawfist Raiders capture slaves and steal weapons and valuables as well as eliminating competitors. The Klawfist Syndikate has its own fleet of fighters, freighters, and transports capable of defeating smaller Imperial convoys. Kyysha has become plagued with constant Klawfist raids on settlements, but the Government does not devote enough resources to deal with these raids, and turns a blind eye. When they aren’t ignoring it, the Empire often arrests innocents and proclaims they are part of the Syndikate. This has made the citizens of Kyysha angry with both the Syndikate and Empire. Currently, the Syndikate are making plans to raid the money and resource rich islands of Makon. The Klawfist Syndikate pays tribute to the Empire so that they do not attempt to wipe them out, but when the opportunity arises, the Syndikate does not hesitate to backstab the Empire when there is something valuable enough. They just must be careful not to do this too much. When Imperial forces do respond, they are likewise careful not to cause too much collateral damage against the Syndikate, only capturing those directly linked to the crime, and never aiming for the Klawfist leadership that continues pouring gold into the Empire’s vaults. Sometimes, the two even work or deal together directly for mutual benefit. (In secret, of course.) Organization Klan - All Trandoshan members of the Klawfist Syndikate must be part of the Klawfist Klan. House - The House is the team any member of the Syndikate works in. All Trandoshan Clans have Houses in them that are similar to families. (Trandoshans have few true family, as they eat their siblings after hatching.) The Syndikate organizes its members based on these Houses. Each House has its own colors and is classified as an Enforcer or Raider House. Cell - Cells are similar to Houses but are not based on pedigree or Kyysha. Cells operate across the Vassekri system and are more like traditional criminal mobs, not wearing uniforms or insignia. They also accept non-Trandoshans. Ranks Satrap - The king of Klawfistland, Klawfist Klan, and Klawfist Syndikate. Maintains complete control over all Klawfist assets. Direktor - Shadowy figures who operate separate cells of the Syndikate across the Vassekri system. They gather as a council with the Satrap. Legate - Commanders of Houses, lead soldiers in battle. Deacon - Religious leader of each House, keeps track of Jagannath tally. Decanus - Leads parties of soldiers Quarter Master - Keeps track of all supplies and rations Specializations Enforcer - Ensure the will of the Klawfist is followed. Act as guards, police, patrols, thugs,. Raider - Elite fighters of the Klawfist Syndikate. They attack ships, pillage plantations, and raid bases. NPCs Klawfist Raider HP: 10; SP: 11; Soak: 1; Defence: 0/1 Skills: Brawl (GGY), Discipline (GY), Melee (GGY), Ranged Light (GGY), Survival (GY) Weapons: Klawfist Karbine (9 Damage, 3 Critical, Medium Range, Light, Inaccurate) Energy Net (3 Stun Damage, Short Range, Ensnare 3, Knockdown, Light, Limited Ammo) Klawfist Enforcer HP: 10; SP: 10; Soak: 2; Defence: 0/1 Skills: Brawl (GGGY), Discipline (GY), Mechanics (GG), Melee (GGYY), Ranged Heavy (Y), Vigilance (GY) Weapons: Great Axe (+3 Damage, 2 Critical, Engaged Range, Sunder, Melee, Vicious 2) Klawfist Blastkaster (9 Damage, 3 Critical, Medium Range, Heavy, Blast)